


Run Away with Me

by astralfreckles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/pseuds/astralfreckles
Summary: "Farkle zips his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. After quickly scanning his room, his eyes meet Riley’s. Farkle grabs her hand, and once he’s holding on tight, Riley starts running. They don’t even bother looking back as they leave the building and run away from everything they know."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble series is inspired by the song “Echo” by Trapt. I loved Trapt growing up and always envisioned two people running away together hand-in-hand when listening to this song. So, I decided to put Riley and Farkle in that situation. There will be 4 parts in total that I will release this week. 
> 
> In light of the fandom slowing down ever since the cancellation and knowing that a lot of people are feeling discouraged about the chances of the show getting picked up, I wanted to make something that you could look forward to. Even though the parts will be short, I hope they will brighten your day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥

He can’t do this anymore.

The pressure has become too much for Farkle. Constantly being reminded that he has to be top of his class at NYU and inherit his father’s company one day is driving him crazy. The stress has been building and building, and now halfway through his junior year, he’s finally at his breaking point.

If that wasn’t enough, college hasn’t really turned out to be what Farkle expected. It’s a lot of dodging questions from classmates about why he doesn’t want to hook up with random girls every Friday night and endlessly, but unsuccessfully, looking for a quiet place on campus to get away from all the noise.

Life has been pushing his limits, and one day on an impulse, he decides to push back.

Farkle pulls his backpack out of his dorm room closet and haphazardly empties the contents. Textbooks, calculators, and notecards spill out onto the floor in a jumbled mess, but he just leaves them there and makes his way to the small dresser in his room. He pulls out the drawers in a hurry, taking whatever he can find.

He’s frantically shoving things into his backpack when he hears his door open. He jumps, not expecting Riley to be standing there in the archway with a puzzled expression on her face.

“What are you doing here?” he huffs.

“I needed help with my chemistry homework. You said you would explain it to me, remember?” Riley quickly scans the room and sees the mess Farkle has created. “Farkle, where are you going?

“I’m leaving.”

“Yes, I see that.”

“No, Riley. I’m _leaving_. I don’t know where or for how long, but I can’t be here right now. I need to get away from all of this.”

He knows that Riley will somehow understand what he means. After all, she knows what his life is like. She’s known his parents all her life, too. They’re not so forgiving when he does something that could even slightly damage the company name or when his grades are less than perfect. She’s always done her best to comfort him when things became too overwhelming, but sometimes it’s not enough. This is one of those times.

Staring at Riley from across the room, Farkle’s preparing a short goodbye speech in his head. As he looks into her eyes, he keeps going back and forth, debating if he should finally just go for it and kiss her. After all the years he’s spent secretly wanting but never having her, and after all of the missed opportunities with other girls because he couldn’t let go of his feelings for her, at least he would have no regrets before he leaves and possibly never sees her again. If he kisses her, at least it would be a pretty damn memorable last moment.

A goodbye speech isn’t needed though, because a moment later Riley extends her hand out toward him.

“I want to be wherever you are,” she says confidently.

Farkle’s mouth opens in shock. There is strength in her words and clarity in her eyes.

“Riley…”

“If you’re going, I’m going too.”

Farkle breaths in and nods. He zips his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. After quickly scanning his room, his eyes meet Riley’s. Farkle grabs her hand, and once he’s holding on tight, Riley starts running. They don’t even bother looking back as they leave the building and run away from everything they know.


	2. Chapter 2

They board the first Greyhound that’s available. There’s one leaving for Boston that would get them there before midnight. Farkle’s heart is racing as he walks up to the bus. He realizes how reckless this is, but in that moment, the last minute decision feels liberating. It’s an adventure, something that will make him feel _alive_ , and by some stroke of luck, he has Riley with him. What matters most is that he will finally be away from the all of the stress that haunts him.

Both of them hurriedly get onto the bus and settle down in two back seats. Farkle slides all the way into the seat by the window because he’s always known that Riley gets a little nauseous on long trips, so the aisle is probably better for her. When the bus starts moving, Farkle nervously looks over at Riley. He searches for even the smallest signs of doubt or regret but finds none. Instead, he’s greeted with her warm smile and chocolate brown eyes. He returns the smile and then turns his head back to the window.

Farkle closes his eyes and lets the scenery outside pass him by. He honestly doesn’t even care about the journey getting there, he just wants to reach a new destination and never look back. But at that thought, the consequences of his actions suddenly enter his mind. A heaviness forms in his chest and there’s an echo in his head that won’t go away.

_Go back home._

He opens his eyes and lets out a heavy breath.

“Are you okay?” Riley asks.

Farkle shakes his head and replies, “I just can’t wait to be somewhere new, somewhere where I don’t need to worry about being, well, me.”

Riley gives him a worried look and asks, “What sparked this, Farkle? What happened recently?”

_Go back home._

“Did I tell about the last company meeting I attended with my parents? It was a few weeks ago. They wanted me to have a larger role within the meetings, so I was in charge of presenting some information to our business partners. I accidentally stated some data incorrectly and my father gave me a three hour lecture on maintaining the excellence of our company’s image, and by lecture, I mean me sitting at our kitchen table while he basically reprimanded me like a five year old.”

“I know that it isn’t your dream to take over the company.”

_Go back home._

“I’m not even sure what I want anymore.”

“Well, do you want to be on this bus right now?”

_Go back home._

Farkle ignores the echo and answers, “Yes.”

“Do you want me here by your side?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“Okay, then it seems we’re exactly where we need to be right now. Do you want me hum like I used to when we were kids? That always made you feel better.”

“I would love that.”

He feels Riley’s head fall to his shoulder, and a second later he hears her start humming lightly. He doesn’t know what song it is, but it doesn’t matter, because finally, the echo stops.  



	3. Chapter 3

They’re woken up by the sound of the bus driver’s voice announcing their arrival in Boston. Farkle rubs his eyes and helps Riley out of her seat, and after they tiredly gather all of their things, they exit the bus.

“What now?” Riley asks as she checks out their surroundings. They’re standing on the side of a busy street with all of the other passengers. Some are walking in different directions, and others are hailing cabs.

Farkle bites his lip and says, “It’s pretty late. We should find somewhere cheap to stay and then make a plan for tomorrow.”

“Somewhere cheap? Farkle, you’re positively rich. Why can’t we stay in a hotel or something?”

“I’m rich?” Farkle exclaims jokingly with wide eyes. Riley playfully hits his arm, and he snickers in return. “With a hotel, I would have to pay with my card, but I don’t want my parents to be able to track us. That’s why I paid for the bus tickets with cash. Between the two of us, I’m sure we have enough to find a decent place for the night.”

Riley nods, understanding his concern. She pulls out her phone, and together they search for nearby options.

They end up renting a room in a quaint local inn. Luckily, the elderly couple running it don’t ask too many questions, and they make Riley and Farkle feel quite comfortable as they check in.

Later, after some fumbling and deciding who’s going to take what side of the queen sized bed, Riley and Farkle settle down, both a little exhausted after the long day.

“Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes,” Riley says as she tugs on one of Farkle’s old t-shirts. “It wasn’t until we were on the bus that I realized I have pretty much nothing with me.”

“We can go to the store tomorrow and pick up what we need.”

Riley nods and asks, “Is it okay if I turn off the light?”

Farkle stutters, “S-sure.”

He sees the light go out and waits a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He blinks a few times and then sees Riley’s silhouette appear next to him. She hugs his waist and rests her head against his chest.

“Is this okay?”

Farkle’s heart is beating fast and his cheeks are flushed as he responds, “Yeah.”

“So what are we going to do tomorrow?”

“Well, I was thinking we should look in the local newspaper to see what kind of jobs openings there are and what apartments are for rent—”

Riley quickly lifts her head up and interjects, “Jobs? Apartments? Farkle, we’re going home in a day or two. We’ll stay here and do a little sightseeing, but then we’re heading back home. College, our families, our friends, _our lives_ are back in New York.”

“No, Riley. I’m not going back,” he says firmly. “I want a new life.”

“Even if it means without me?”

Farkle’s breath catches in his throat. He speaks again, softer this time, “No. I need you in my life.”

Riley reaches out and pushes his bangs out of his face. Her hand lands to rests on his chin, cradling it as she tenderly says, “That’s why I’m here.”

He lays his hand over hers and moves his face closer to her.

“I need you,” he echoes, his voice now a whisper.

Riley leans in and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Awestruck, Farkle opens his eyes and stares at Riley as she breaks the kiss.

Riley admits, “You’ve always had me.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little side note, I really love the last line. Of course Farkle knows that Riley has always been there for him, but in that moment, she shows him that he's always had her heart too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who followed this mini drabble series! ♥ I still have so many riarkle feelings, no matter what's going on with the show.

Farkle blinks his eyes a few times and rubs his hands over his face. The sun peeking through the curtains is blinding and wakes him up rather quickly. He squints as he looks around the room, remembering that he’s not at home. Quickly turning his head, he finds Riley still sleeping peacefully by his side. Farkle breathes a heavy sigh of relief and wraps his arms around her.

Riley instinctually curls into him and mumbles, “It’s so early.”

Farkle chuckles and replies, “Yeah, but don’t you want breakfast? The owners said it ends at ten.”

Riley grumbles melodramatically and makes no move to get up. With his arms still around her, Farkle traces patterns on Riley’s back. Some of them he draws up in between her shoulders; some he draws lower by her waist. One particular spot on her side must be ticklish, because Riley suddenly giggles and tenses up in his embrace.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get up,” she surrenders.

As he watches Riley get up from the bed, Farkle teases, “I have that spot memorized now. You better watch out in the future.”

“Oh yeah? Just wait until tonight. I already know a spot where you’re ticklish, so I’ll even up the score.”

Farkle waits until he hears the bathroom door shut and then hides his face in his pillow, unable to contain the huge smile on his face.

If he knew that this is what his recklessness would lead to, he would have run away a long time ago.

\---------------------------

They decide to take advantage of the perfect spring weather and walk through Boston Common. Carousel music and laughter can be heard in the distance, and pink petals flutter in front of their faces as a gentle breeze passes.

“New setting. New feeling,” Riley exclaims cheerfully. “Let’s pretend something today. Let’s pretend we have a whole new life. How would it be?”

Farkle looks at her nervously and starts, “Well…”

Riley gives him a curious look and asks, “Did you not have anything planned out?”

“Well,” he starts again, “if I’m picturing my ideal life, the first thing would be us.”

“What about us?”

“That we would be together.”

She entwines her fingers with his and says, “Check! What next?”

“Riley,” he says apprehensively.

“Farkle, I thought this was already established. You have me, completely. ”

He smiles and squeezes her hand, and then continues, “Okay, so here’s the next thing. In my new life, I wouldn’t be a Minkus.”

“I know how hard it is, but your parents love you, Farkle.”

“I know they do, but I can’t stand how wrapped up they get in their lifestyle and the company, and I don’t like how I’m forced into it all.”

“When we go back, we can talk to them together if you want. Maybe if I’m there supporting you, they will be able to see your side from a different perspective.”

“Maybe.”

Riley suddenly stops in the middle of the sidewalk and explains, “Look, I know it’s easy for me to say, but you can’t avoid your parents. You can’t avoid any of your problems. You have to face them. ”

Farkle looks down at his feet, shuffles them a bit, and mumbles, “Deep down, I know that. It’s just hard.”

Riley gently lifts his chin up with her hand and looks him straight in the eyes as she says, “It is, but luckily, you have people who will help you. You have me. We’ll face it together.”

“Promise me that when we go home, things won’t just go back to the way they used to be.”

Riley smiles and assures him, “Somehow, I don’t think it will be the same.”

\---------------------------

The next morning, before Riley and Farkle board the bus bound for New York, Farkle takes one more look at the busy Boston streets.

For a short time, Farkle actually thought this would need to be his new home. He truly thought he would never go back. But a place that would only blind him from reality, an easy escape, would have never felt like home.

His thought is interrupted by the feeling of Riley’s hand as it rest on his shoulder from behind.

“Ready to go back home?” she asks.

In that moment, the echo that wouldn’t leave him alone at the beginning of the trip returns to him.

_Go back home._

Farkle takes a deep breath in and out, and then turns around to face Riley and answers, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

This time, it’s Farkle who extends his hand, and once Riley grabs it, he leads them up the stairs and on to the bus back home.


End file.
